Дотла
by Amarant
Summary: Мы ходим кругами. Сходимся и расходимся. Сталкиваемся и отталкиваемся. Это было, это есть и, возможно, это еще будет. И я устала. Tim&Tyra, Tyra's POV.


**Название**: Дотла

**Автор**: Renna

**Фандом**: Friday Night Lights

**Пейринг**: Тим/Тайра

**Рейтинг**: R

**Жанр**: романс, легкий ангст

**Спойлеры**: первый сезон, "State" +

**Слов**: 4188 +

**Предупреждения**: немного ООС, немного АУ, немного авторского видения и авторского бреда.

**Дисклеймер**: мое, не отдам.

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите.

**a****n**: как всегда – я не очень дружу с многоглавными фанфиками. Но иногда мне хочется.

Для любимого брата, **Полсекунды**. И даже в рамках челленджа – «Тайра; пепел».

…

**что сгорело**

…

После той пятницы от меня немногое осталось.

Я осознала это тогда, когда Пантеры выиграли финал штата. Оно пришло неожиданно, это осознание, непредсказуемо – будто выключателем щелкнули. Щелк – и все. _Я никогда не буду прежней Тайрой._

…

Я не противилась той безумной, пьянящей волне, захлестнувшей стадион _после_. Пьяной радости, передающейся от одного к другому – с каждым выкриком, с каждым случайным прикосновением. Нас охватил экстаз – один на всех, общий; экстаз победы, долгожданной, желанной победы.

Это было _почти_ легко.

А потом я осознала другое. _Потом_, когда толпа стиснула меня со всех сторон, сдавила. Когда крики слились в мерный гул, когда бег превратился в шаг, когда чужие руки – случайно и не случайно – касались моего тела.

Я поняла, что боюсь прикосновений. Что мне страшно. Что я жду, как эти руки превратятся в другие, в _его_ руки – стиснут, причинят боль. Каждый мужчина, любой из них – это может быть он. Не сейчас, не здесь – но потом. Это может быть он.

И я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не кричать. Чтобы молчать о том, что все и так знают. Чтобы молчать о том, что сломило меня.

Меня – ту, которая _выживала_ всегда. Но не сейчас. Не в этот раз.

…

Семнадцать ступенек вверх. На самом верху трибуны, где небо совсем рядом. На самом верху трибуны, где нет уже никого. Здесь мне хорошо.

…

– Тебя искали.

Я не оборачиваюсь – по голосу знаю, кто это.

– Кто?

– Лэндри, - фыркает он.

И есть в его голосе что-то такое, что не совсем для него. Что-то новое.

Я только потом понимаю – он заметил. А замечать – это не для него. Это не Тим, кто замечает. Тиму плевать на все.

– И что ты сказал?

Он садится рядом. Я вижу его колени, руки на коленях – под ногтями грязь. Больше я никуда не смотрю – только на эту темную грязь под его ногтями, она притягивает меня.

– Что не знаю.

От него пахнет – то ли дешевым пивом, то ли виски, то ли и тем и другим. Знакомый, привычный запах, только вот раньше я реагировала по-другому. Сейчас мысли не те в голову лезут.

И я хочу отодвинуться. Но не двигаюсь.

…

– Хорошая идея, _подруга_, – «подруга» – с издевкой. Он понимает, что я ему не подруга. И я понимаю. Мы хорошо понимаем друг друга. Иногда. – Забраться подальше.

– Ты и сам так делаешь, знаешь ли, - огрызаюсь я.

Встаю.

Уже темно, тьма жмется по углам, прячется от яркого света. Здесь все яркое, неоново-яркое, даже ночь. В Дилоне было бы темно, в Дилоне меня бы не было видно.

И я ловлю себя на мысли, что впервые в жизни хочу оказаться в Дилоне.

…

Он хватает меня за руку, под ногтями у него грязь. Притягивает меня ближе – к себе и к истерике. Я и уже почти на грани, мне уже хочется кричать и царапаться, вырываться. Еще чуть-чуть, и я соскользну обратно, снова стану напуганным животным – пятница, вечер, дождь. Как тогда. Да.

– Что с тобой происходит, Тайра?

Он ослабляет хватку, и я вырываюсь.

– Ничего.

Я не смотрю – знаю, что он криво улыбнулся.

– Как знаешь.

…

И он уходит.

А меня все еще бьет дрожь. Мне все еще страшно. Я распадаюсь – на тысячи мелких, кровавых клочков; и каждый клочок молит о помощи.

Только вот не поможет никто.

…

**чего не вернуть**

…

Они много для меня значили. Случайные связи. Хорошо сначала и плохо потом. Быстро и скомкано, необычно и извращенно, тайно или явно – главное, всегда.

Я любила их. Я жила ими. Я не знала других связей.

И началось все с Тима. Он был первым, но не последним. Последнего я не помню. Я имею в виду – последнего _до_.

…

Это было неожиданно. У меня голова кружилась. Легкая и тяжелая – пиво и виски, дым.

Глупая вечеринка, пьяная я. Пьяный он, может, даже пьянее, чем я.

Мы не целовались – не в губы. Он слишком хотел меня – мягкую, податливую меня, Тайру, о которой ходило уже столько слухов. Я же болтала чушь, нервничала. Какую-то ерунду, личную и обезличенную, которую не запоминала сама.

Он раздевал меня. Стягивал одежду, торопливо. Не полностью – только то, что мешало. Джинсы. Трусы. Я же пыталась справиться с его ремнем, путалась. Опровергала все теории об умудренной опытом Тайре.

Это было больно – чуть-чуть. Настолько, насколько я могла терпеть – морщась и закусывая губы. С кровью, хотя я мечтала, чтобы крови не было – но кровь была. Густая, смешанная со слизью кровь.

Он кончил быстро. Слез с меня, застегнул брюки, поправил рубашку. Я лежала на диване, наблюдая. Даже радовалась, что первым был он – я никогда не хотела иметь продолжительных отношений с _первым_. А какие могут быть продолжительные отношения с Тимом?

Но, как и с кровью – здесь я ошибалась. Наивная. Все-таки, наивная.

…

Я люблю небо – высокое и пустое. Не люблю землю – пыльную и грязную, люблю небо. То, что наверху. Меня тянет наверх, бесконечно, постоянно – тянет туда, откуда я упаду в последний раз. Упаду так, чтобы разбиться всмятку.

И костей потом не соберешь.

Но я не так _падаю_. Не так падала. Все мои падения – мелкие и мелочные; разбитые колени и кровь на губах. Я спотыкалась и поднималась, тут же, сразу же. Я умела собраться по частям.

И я ненавижу прошедшее время.

…

Я стучусь, не зная – один ли он.

Я стучусь, и не знаю – что буду делать, если он не один. Что я скажу ей – или ему? – если дверь откроет другой. Не знаю, не хочу знать, не хочу планировать наперед.

Вспоминается глупая веселая песенка, вспоминается «снова вместе». Глупая фраза, глупые слова.

Он открывает дверь. Не удивлен – чего уж тут удивительного, вечная Тайра, _верная_ Тайра. Молча смотрит на меня, но не загораживает проход. Значит, он один.

И я говорю банальное – «привет».

Все начинается с банальностей, да?

…

Мы сидим – напротив друг друга. Двухместный номер, раскиданные вещи. Не знаю, с кем он живет. Не спрашиваю, не буду спрашивать.

Это мне неинтересно.

Я смотрю на его руки – грязи под ногтями больше нет. Смотрю на подживающие царапины – с нескольких содрана корочка, обнажена розоватая _новая_ ткань. Смотрю, и думаю о его руках на моем теле. Где-нибудь. Как оно обычно бывало.

Если уж и представлять кого-то, то только его.

– Чего?

Качаю головой.

– Ничего. Могу я у тебя переночевать?

– Почему нет, - пожимает плечами.

И я кусаю губы.

…

Я сплю на второй кровати. Не сплю – лежу, глядя в потолок. Одна.

Прислушиваюсь к его дыханию, вспоминаю то, что было раньше. Раньше я бы не ждала, пока он захочет сам. Раньше я все делала сама.

Сейчас не могу. Не хочу.

И от этого больнее.

…

Солнце будет светить мне в лицо. Утром солнце обожжет мою кожу, забьется между ресниц, будет резать глаза.

Сожжет то, что еще не сгорело.

Утром.

…

**что говорят**

…

Я возвращаюсь. Именно так – возвращаюсь, размазано.

Разбитые машины на дальней автостоянке, окна-дыры, блестящая россыпь битых стекол встречают меня на краю Дилона. Дом, _милый_ дом.

Мишура и радость, яркое конфетти – все это там осталось, в Далласе. Ушло, вместе с дерзким, пьянящим чувством победы. Победа закончилось – начался новый круг. К новой победе или к новому поражению.

Все обновляется. Рано или поздно.

…

– Значит, вы снова вместе, да? – я смотрю на него, еще не понимая, и он раздраженно поясняет, - … ты и Риггинс.

В первый момент мне хочется рассмеяться. Это как заевшая пластинка, не иначе. Это чертово déjà vu какое-то. Это возвращение туда, на ту ебаную вечеринку перед финалом штата. Это опять – что-то глупое, противоестественное.

Я не отвечаю. Не могу заставить себя ответить так, чтобы не послать его. Не ткнуть его носом в очевидное. Как обоссавшегося котенка.

Я просто качаю головой.

– Как же. Ты спала с ним, в Далласе, - он громко говорит. На нас оборачиваются. Мой первый день в школе, снова, и опять на меня пялятся. Опять выпячивают глаза, отворачиваются и шепчут гадости.

Истерия, истерия, истерия.

Это уже было.

Я обхожу Лэндри стороной и иду дальше. Вперед.

…

Слишком, слишком легко определять – кто знает, а кто нет.

Кто нет – тот улыбается, заговаривает со мной, флиртует даже. А кто да – тот шарахается. Будто на меня теперь табличку повесили – _почти изнасилованная_. А почти изнасилованная – это мерзко и противно. Это ведь и заразно даже. Наверное.

…

Тима сегодня нет. Об этом тоже шепчутся.

Иногда у нас слишком много общего.

…

И дома его тоже нет.

Я смотрю на дом его соседки, _той самой_. Невинное любопытство, не больше. Обычный дом, среднестатистический. Ничего особенного, ничего выдающегося. Ничего запоминающегося.

Ничего, что могло бы вызвать у Тима столь длительные приступы мазохизма.

Иногда я думаю, что в тот день, как Джейсон Стрит сломал шею, у Тима Риггинса тоже что-то сломалось. Правда не знаю – что.

Мы настолько _снова вместе_, что я даже не знаю, где его носит, и что с ним творится. И, само собой разумеется, он тоже ни хрена обо мне не знает.

…

Мое умение _понимать_ исчезло куда раньше _той_ пятницы. До той пятницы оно не дожило.

…

**чего не знают**

…

– Тайра… извини.

Я не вынесу, если он начнет снова. Старая песня, старые слова. Первый раз это было хотя бы ново, непривычно, но второй и третий – это перебор.

Если Лэндри снова начнет говорить про меня, Тима и _снова вместе_ – я просто зажму уши. И глаза закрою – чтобы по губам не читать.

А он говорит. Говорит, говорит и говорит – и я не сосредотачиваюсь на словах. Я смотрю мимо него, на окна, на тонкие занавески, колышущиеся от ветра. И что-то важное ускользает. Что-то важное проходит мимо.

…

Мой разум хочет одного. Мое тело – другого.

Ладно, хорошо, мое тело сейчас не хочет ничего и никого. Но умом, всем тем рациональным и расчетливым, что во мне еще осталось, я понимаю, что Лэндри – не худший вариант. И, может, даже счастливый билет. Может даже.

Только вот почему-то все остальное его отторгает. На физическом уровне. И даже раньше, до той пятницы, что-то мешало. Что-то мешалось. Что-то было не так.

А сейчас уж тем более не время для _так_.

Я закрываю за собой дверь.

…

Тонкие занавески, колышущиеся от ветра. Что-то важное, проходящее мимо. Тим Риггинс, сидящий на моей кровати.

Я смеюсь.

…

– У него что-то к тебе есть, - фыркает он. Издевается. И как же явно это должно быть, если даже Тим это заметил. – Бедняга.

Я снимаю куртку. Бросаю на кровать, рядом с ним.

– И давно ты здесь?

– Твоя мать впустила меня, - салютует мне полупустой бутылкой. – Будешь?

Я киваю.

…

Дома его не было. В школе его не было. Его не было нигде, кроме того самого места, где я никогда не подумала бы искать – у меня в комнате.

И теперь, сидя с ним рядом, я даже не могу вспомнить – зачем я его искала.

Что-то было, видимо. Что-то было.

…

– Ответь мне на один вопрос, _подруга_. Что за херня с тобой творится?

Он пьян. Опять. Снова.

Я могу по часам расписать, как он методично напивался. Я могу сказать, как это было. Что было первым, что вторым, что третьим. Я помню еще.

Я много чего помню.

– А что за херня творится с тобой, Тим? Моя херня по сравнению с тво…, - он хватает меня за руку. Резко. Так, что я вздрагиваю, шарахаюсь. Вырываюсь. Чисто рефлексивно, не иначе.

– … ничего? – заканчивает он за меня. – Уверена?

– Это не твое дело.

Да. Это не твое дело. Это абсолютно, полностью не твое дело.

– Ты справишься сама и все такое. Можешь не продолжать. Я помню, - он встает, чуть пошатываясь.

Я твержу себе, что он пьян, и вся его наблюдательность – просто пьяный бред. Все это, весь этот разговор – пьяный бред. Его пьяный бред. И мой – просто бред.

– Но как-то ты хреново справляешься, Тайра. Совсем хреново.

И он захлопывает за собой дверь.

…

Минуту я сижу, словно оглушенная. Удивленная. Что-то не так. Что-то в этом не так. Что-то со мной не так. А потом выбегаю вслед за ним.

– Будто бы ты знаешь, что со мной происходит, Тим! – выкрикиваю. Хорошо, что рядом никого, потому что я кричу слишком громко. Слишком истерично. Слишком.

Он оборачивается.

– Люди говорят.

…

Что-то важное где-то рядом. Какой-то вывод, какая-то мысль, она крутится рядом, щекочет, но все время мимо, мимо, мимо.

Чего-то я не могу понять.

И никто мне не подскажет, потому что никто не знает. Это не секрет – секрет хоть кто-то да знает. Это просто _незнание_.

…

**чего не понимают**

…

Это как рана. Подживающая рана, с которой можно раз за разом сдирать корочку. Получать мазохистское удовольствие. Но знать – так она никогда не затянется.

Чтобы рана зажила – надо ее оставить в покое. Нанести антисептик, наложить мазь, завязать – и оставить в покое.

Я так не умею.

…

Я пытаюсь понять – что же он хотел сказать. Увидеть скрытый смысл в его словах, его движениях, его взглядах – но скрытого смысла я не вижу. Я и явного не вижу.

_Пьяный в дым_ – этим можно все объяснить. Так можно сказать, и успокоиться. Это тот самый антисептик, что нужно нанести на рану – будет чуть-чуть больно, но потом все пройдет. Заживет, затянется.

Но я почему-то не могу. Я почему-то никогда так не могла.

Не все укладывается в четкую, логичную линию. Может, ее и нет – этой логичной линии, кому она на хер сдалась. Может.

Факт один – я не понимаю Тима Риггинса. Разучилась понимать или не понимала никогда – все одно. Все _непонимание_.

…

Я считаю, что жизнь ткнула меня носом во что-то. И даже знаю во что – в дерьмо.

Нет, я не верю в высшую справедливость и все такое. Этого нет. Для меня – нет. Но я давно должна была задуматься.

…

Все началось в ту пятницу, когда Джейсон Стрит сломал шею. Он был первым – не последним. Я не сразу поняла, как тесно все связано. Как плотно все сплелось. Не понимала до тех пор, пока отдача не дошла до меня самой.

Не только Джейсон сломал шею. Все мы сломали что-то. Все мы, хваленые друзья из Техаса. Дружба – это же не просто слово, да?

Я могла бы выстроить связь, четкую линию, идущую от Стрита и заканчивающуюся мной. Я могла бы выстроить эту связь, даже не упоминая своей _влюбленности_ в Джейсона, но, видимо, это было бы нечестно. Не правильно. Влюбленность – она тоже часть всего этого.

Я могла бы. Но я не буду.

Не хочу.

…

Лэндри – это не выход. Не мазь и даже не антисептик. Лэндри, с его первой, чистой и искренней влюбленностью в меня. Или не с первой, не с чистой и не влюбленностью. Не суть. Он – не выход.

Друзья из Техаса – это мы четверо. Это началось с Джейсона Стрита и Тима Риггинса, продолжилось Лайлой Гэррети и завершилось Тайрой Коллетт. Все связи начались и оборвались тут. Вплетать еще кого-то – значит, запутать все. В конец.

Потому я и ищу Тима. Водопады и фейерверки мыслей в моей голове – мне нужно их куда-нибудь деть. С кем-нибудь поделиться. С тем, кто не поймет, но мог бы понять.

Я бываю наивной. Я наивна.

…

– Что за херня? Что за херню ты творишь, Тим?

Я не злая. И не раздраженная даже. Я просто взвинченная. Все эти попытки понять, догадаться, связать – все это скоро взорвет мой мозг. Разорвет в клочья.

И Тим – иронично-спокойный Тим меня бесит. Я не верю, что на кого-то алкоголь может действовать так положительно. На меня – так никогда.

– Ты о чем?

Я плюхаюсь рядом на скамейку. Жестко, неудобно. Доски, шершавые – неудачно проведешь ладонью и заноз потом не сосчитаешь.

– О тебе, - он ждет продолжения. Я предсказуемо продолжаю. – Обо всем этом твоем «что за херь с тобой творится». Тебе нет дела. Нет.

– Нет, - соглашается он.

– Тогда перестань.

– Когда ты скажешь, что за херь с тобой творится.

…

Я издаю жалобный стон. Или вопль. Или даже не жалобный.

Я не могу – не могу, не могу, не могу – понять. Я ненавижу не понимать.

– Какое тебе дело? Нет.

Какое. Тебе. Дело.

Какое, на хер? Мы год не разговаривали, Тим. Мы год почти не виделись. Тебе год было на меня насрать. Почему теперь, почему сейчас, почему вдруг?

Он улыбается. Медленная, тягучая улыбка – как из глупых кинофильмов. Она не вяжется с его взглядом, не вяжется с запахом перегара, не вяжется ни с чем.

– Мы год не разговаривали почему?

…

– Ты спал со мной потому, что не мог спать с Лайлой. Так? – он молчит. – Ты пришел ко мне на ярмарке потому, что не мог трахать Гэррити. Ты трахал меня, когда хотел трахать ее. Блядь, Тим, да ты любил ее. Ты сам это…

– … говорил?

– Хрень. Думал, чувствовал – мне плевать что именно. Это было.

Ты перетрахал стольких баб, а потом влюбился в Гэррети. Блядь. Просто блядь.

И я смеюсь. Даже не смеюсь – ржу. Истерически ржу.

Мне кажется, что это смешно. Мне нравится смотреть на него – сейчас. Наблюдать за его реакцией, за его _мне плевать, что ты говоришь_ реакцией. Мне хочется причинить ему боль. Как ту, которую он причинил мне, содрав корочку со старой раны.

С очень, очень старой раны. С той, о которой я привыкла молчать.

– А теперь она. Эта. Ты мог бы ебать Гэррити, выебать из нее все ее дерьмо, но нет – теперь тебе нужна эта. И знаешь почему, Тим? Ты мазохист. Тебе нравится причинять себе боль. Ты возомнил, что виноват в том, что произошло со Стритом. И решил, что тебе тоже должно быть больно. Но Джейсон справился лучше тебя, знаешь ли. Сам. А ты жа…

Он ударяет меня. Затыкает. Пощечиной – или оплеухой. Как хотите.

Он впервые ударяет меня.

И я тупо смотрю на него, словно не могу в это поверить.

– Знаешь что, _подруга_? Ты – дура.

А теперь вали отсюда. Иди на хер. Иди. На. Хер.

И он уходит сам. Встает и уходит в дом.

И дверью хлопает.

…

**о чем молчат**

…

Мы не разговариваем.

Не замечаем друг друга. Проходим мимо. Отводим взгляд.

Вот так вот оно. Такое вот _снова вместе_.

…

Время течет медленно. Как густой сироп – сладко и приторно. Невозможно. Липко. Я залипла во времени, в этом времени. Я считаю секунды, минуты, часы и дни. Я жду чего-то, чего-то большого, важного и серьезного.

И больше, чем когда либо, мечтаю уехать отсюда.

Далеко.

…

– Ты и Лэндри? – Джули.

Я качаю головой.

– Нет. Я и никто.

– Почему?

– Потому.

Я учусь слушать. Учусь понимать, сопереживать. Когда-то я умела. Сейчас – уже нет. Я слушаю Джули, рассказы о ней и Мэтте, о их проблемах – но слова проходят мимо. Не остаются. Ускользают.

Мне не интересно. Я пытаюсь заставить себя вслушиваться, но не могу. Мои мысли не здесь, не с ними. И не с Лэндри, хотя Тайра и Лэндри – это новый писк моды. Это новый всплеск слухов.

Почему? Да потому что четыре всегда делят по два. А почему делят? Это уже не ко мне.

– Почему нет?

Но я не скажу почему. Не секрет, нет. И не тайна.

Глупость просто.

…

Я хочу поговорить с ним.

Правда. Я хочу поговорить. Сесть рядом. Или напротив. Или просто остановиться, замереть на минутку – и заговорить. Сказать что-то.

Но не могу.

Я умею ловить – не удерживать. Я умею цеплять – но не следовать. Я умею влюбляться – но не любить. Я никогда, ни разу не пыталась удержать кого-то. И тем более – вернуть.

Я не даю второй шанс. Я не верю во вторые шансы.

…

Мне на всех плевать.

Кроме близких. Кроме матери, кроме сестры. Кроме самой себя. Остальные мне никто. Не друзья, у меня нет друзей. Даже друзья из Техаса – они не мои были. Джейсон, Тим и Лайла – идеальное трио. Я там лишней была. Ненужной. Но цеплялась почему-то.

Я помню имена тех, с кем спала. Тех, кто ебал меня. Кто прижимал меня к стене, вдавливал в матрас. Имена помню. А больше ничего. Ни вкуса, ни запаха. Ни ощущений.

Там не было близости. В полной мере. Только физическая. Животная.

…

Я только одного помню.

Как пружины дивана скрипели. Как солнце пробивалось сквозь тонкие занавески. Запах кофе помню. Шрамы на его теле помню.

Это въелось. Куда-то. Под кожу пробралось, внутрь. Застряло там.

Он у меня под кожей. Он у меня внутри, где-то. В душе я бы сказала, но душа – это спорный вопрос.

Но этого я никому не скажу. Об этом я молчу. И буду молчать.

…

Мы проходим мимо. Я – вперед, он – вперед. Только наши _вперед_ – в разных сторонах.

Я не оборачиваюсь.

И он, думаю, тоже.

…

_Снова вместе_.

…

**за что держатся**

…

Я ждала этого. Не предвкушала, просто ждала. Развязки. Точки.

Не видеть леса за деревьями. Не видеть _отношений_ за разговорами. Это про меня.

Я ждала этого, но не была готова. И Лэндри целует меня, а я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не реагирую, я замерла – мне можно, в конце концов. У меня травма и все такое. И мне хочется оттолкнуть его, подальше, но я не отталкиваю. Я просто не отвечаю на поцелуй – я безучастная.

Мы встречаемся взглядами – я и Тим. Через плечо Лэндри.

И я первая отворачиваюсь.

…

Он втягивает меня за собой в мужской туалет. Вот она, точка.

Он прижимает меня к холодному кафелю, мокрому и скользкому. Я цепляюсь за его рубашку, я почти падаю. В прямом смысле, и в переносном.

– Значит, Лэндри, - говорит он. Спокойно, холодно. Мы не разговаривали – долго, а теперь мы чужие друг другу. И я не понимаю, зачем он втолкнул меня сюда, но, впервые, меня это не волнует. Не понимаю – и ладно. Не мне понимать надо. – Помнится, когда-то ты спрашивала у меня – можно ли тебе перепихнуться с кем-нибудь.

Не поймешь – шутка ли, нет. Какой-то странный у него голос. Какие-то странные слова он говорит.

– Помнится, когда-то ты сказал, что тебя это не волнует, - отвечаю я.

И он отпускает меня. Перестает прижимать к стене, отступает назад. Я свободна – я могу уйти, но не ухожу. Почему-то.

– Ты не сможешь с ним, _подруга_.

– Не твое дело, знаешь ли.

Он поднимает руки ладонями вперед – словно сдается.

– Как хочешь. Но мы оба знаем – ты не сможешь.

– Наслушался сказок, да?

– А это – сказки? – протягивает руку, заправляет прядь волос мне за ухо. Я не отстраняюсь, не отступаю назад. И не хочу даже.

Время лечит.

– Это не…

– … мое дело. Я слышал тебя. Можешь не повторять.

– Тогда зачем говоришь? Есть предложения получше? Что-нибудь можешь мне предложить?

– Руку помощи, - фыркает он. – Например.

– Тим, …

Тут он начинает смеяться. Нехорошо, странно смеяться. Он смотрит на меня и смеется, а я не могу понять – почему.

…

– Мы второй год ходим по кругу, _по_… Тайра, - Тайра вместо подруги. Странно. Ново. – Пора бы уже прийти куда-то.

– Ты послал меня на хер. Я ушла. Куда еще ты хочешь прийти, Тим? Хочешь снова трахать меня? Мы уже проходили это. Несколько раз проходили. Сначала Гэррети – потом я. Потом _эта_ – а после снова я. Я не готова быть после каждой твоей.

Я не готова быть твоей.

Он пожимает плечами. Я смотрю на его руки – он опирается ими о стену. Под ногтями – грязь, родная, родная грязь.

– Ты никогда не была.

И он уходит. Опять. Снова. Еще раз. Это уже традиция такая – мы говорим, ругаемся – он уходит.

Хлопает за собой дверью. И незаконченность, недосказанность остается. Как густой, темный осадок на дне стакана.

…

Я выбегаю вслед за ним. Это тоже традиция. И это тоже обычно ничем не кончается. Но сегодня – сейчас, мне хочется закончить. Полностью. Абсолютно. Бесповоротно.

И я выбегаю за ним.

…

Коридор пуст – идут уроки.

Пол, выбеленный множеством ног. Темные пятна грязной жвачки, липкие. Такие вот декорации.

– Я была с тобой, помнишь? И не мои проблемы, что тогда ты хотел ебать Гэррети.

Он оборачивается.

– И не мои проблемы, что ты хотела, чтобы тебя ебал Джейсон, да?

– Не ройся в грязном белье. Это давно было.

– О. Мне нельзя рыться в твоем грязном белье, зато ты будешь рыться в моем. Хорошо. Правильно, главное.

Мы в одинаковом положении, знаешь ли.

– Да. Да уж.

– Нет?

Я мотаю головой. Раздраженно. Меня бесит все. Все это. Бессмысленное, бесконечное. Мне плохо от этих разговоров. Мне плохо от всего.

Мы ходим кругами – да. Никуда не приходим – да. Мы ебались и разбегались, снова сходились и снова ебались. Все строилось на ебле. Все крутилось вокруг ебли.

Только вот он у меня под кожей. Только вот мне не все равно стало. Потом.

Но все это не важно. И важным не было.

А теперь и ебля не важна.

…

Он догоняет меня уже на крыльце. Я ухожу, теперь я. Далеко – вперед. Навстречу полуденному солнцу, жаркому. Пыли – едкой. Городу – полупустому.

Или нет. Или просто от него.

Он хватает меня за руку. Я останавливаюсь. Оборачиваюсь и прижимаюсь к нему. Меня бьет дрожь. Я вспоминаю. Ту пятницу вспоминаю. Что выжгла из меня все. Дотла.

Он обнимает меня. Молча. Я беззвучно плачу. Мне больно, страшно и, почему-то, обидно. Я не могу понять – почему я. Потому ли, что после Джейсона все мы должны были получить свою порцию боли? Но почему именно мне досталась такая боль?

…

Я первая его бросила, я помню. Первая ушла. Когда нужна была, наверное.

Я хочу попросить прощения, но не знаю, как сказать.

Его рубашка пахнет дымом.

…

– Он догнал меня тогда. Во время матча – мне иногда даже казалось, что я крики слышу. Хотя не могла слышать, наверное.

Я грязная теперь, знаешь?

– Херь это, - отвечает он. – Херь все.

– Будто тебе плевать?

– Мне плевать.

В смысле – на грязь плевать.

Грязь под ногтями. Просто грязь – везде.

Теперь я смеюсь. А он не понимает. Или понимает.

…

– Я не могу как раньше. Мне время нужно.

– Ну и?

– Ну и. Я не буду твоей _подругой_.

– Ну и?

– Бля!

Он обнимает меня. На солнце жарко, тени короткие. Полдень. Жжется.

…

У меня последний аргумент. Единственный, что остался. Я не понимаю его. Но не скажу об этом. Зачем?

Солнце бьет мне в глаза, и от света больно.

От меня мало чего осталось, но тому, что осталось – тепло.

…

Мы не _снова вместе_. Мы – просто.

И это просто – хорошо.

За это можно держаться. А что мне еще надо?

…

Я улыбаюсь.

…

**end**


End file.
